Radar array antennas have been installed on mobile platforms, such as trucks, for rapid deployment in the field. Such antennas may be transported in a stowed position and erected to an operational position at a target location. Elevation systems have been used to configure radar array antennas on the mobile platforms to their stowed and operational positions, respectively. For antennas having relatively large array apertures, the antenna's twist error budget tends to be reduced and the flatness of the antenna becomes a more significant factor. Current techniques for ensuring appropriate antenna flatness are expensive, labor-intensive and time-consuming. For example, one technique for determining the relative flatness of an antenna involves expensive equipment such as a laser scanner, which may not be suitable for use in austere environments. Furthermore, required calibration equipment tends to be heavy and requires trained workforce to flatten the antennas to the desired level. Alternative systems and methods are desired.